Aishiteru
by Akhita-16
Summary: Una chica llamada Miku vive una cruda vida ya que sufre de bullying en la escuela, ella un dia conoce un chico quien la ayuda a salir de sus problemas junto a sus amigos y comienza a tener una vida tranquila. NOTA: Este fic tiene parte de la cancion Rolling Girl, algunas cosas no pertenecen a la canción y si, soy un asco con el sumario xD


**Nota:** Este fic esta basado en la canción Rolling Girl pero no todo esta relacionado a la canción.

**Algunos personajes son inventado que no tienen nada que ver con vocaloid.**

Aishiteru

…H-hola…me llamo Miku…bueno, mi vida es muy…emm…como decirlo…algo complicada, bueno la verdad es que…trato de hacer bien las cosas pero siempre me salen mal y…eso hace que las personas no me quieran, es por eso que siempre trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo y trato de no cometer errores.

Cada vez que hago algo mal las personas me critican mucho y me hace sentir mal, trato siempre de esforzarme pero por mucho que lo haga nada me sale bien, la verdad es que vivo bajo presión de todos y a veces es un poco horrible ya que me molestan y me dicen cosas feas pero eso no hará que deje de esforzarme por hacer las cosas bien…yo sé que puedo!

Hoy fue un día duro, no estoy segura de lo que hice mal pero provocó que mis compañeros de clase se enojaran y me golpearon…llegué llorando a casa muy triste porque no sabía que había hecho mal además que me dolían mucho mis heridas en la cara. Cuando llegue a casa mi hermano Mikuo se preocupó mucho y me atendió mis heridas, yo vivo sola con el y es como mi padre mas que como mi hermano. Comenzamos a hablar sobre lo sucedido y el estaba muy molesto sobre ello y quería hablar con la directora de la escuela.

-Miku no podemos que esto siga, a este ritmo solo llegaras a caer en una depresión!- Intente darle razones de que era mi culpa pero el insistía en que yo no había hecho nada.

-H-hermano…tranquilízate…yo me encargaré…n-no te preocupes! ^^…- después de haber hablado un buen rato lo convencí de que no hablara con la directora…o al menos eso creía…Solo espero que no lo haga…

…Ya ha pasado una semana desde lo sucedido y Mikuo tuvo que viajar a otra ciudad por trabajo, me dijo que iba a confiar en mi y que si me llegara a pasar algo que le avisara a la directora y que lo llamara a el, le prometí que lo haría pero no se si pueda por…mi inseguridad, soy algo insegura…espero no decepcionarlo.

Cuando estaba en la escuela estaba arreglando mi casillero porque se me había olvidado ordenarlo la semana pasada, estuve muy ocupada arreglando la casa que se me olvido jeje

Bueno en fin…en ese momento llego una chica llamada Momo, ella siempre me criticaba por lo que hacía a pesar de que yo trataba de darle siempre mi mejor impresión pero… ella parecía desagradarle y no se porque…Cuando estaba arreglando las cosas de mi locker ella llega y me empuja no se porque pero me di un fuerte golpe en la espalda y nadie hizo nada, fue humillante y me quedo un moretón que me dolía mucho al caminar de regreso a casa…Ese día fue uno de los más horribles porque ella me gritó cosas malas y eso que yo no le había hecho nada…

~_Flashback_~

-Por que no te pudres!?- Momo me empuja y todas mis cosas caen y se esparcen causando la risa de los demás, me sentía terrible y no supe que hacer o decir…

-E-etto…y-yo…g-gomene…-no supe que decir estaba muy asustada y pareció molestarle aún mas a ella…

-Mejor vete al infierno p***!- Todos se rieron y nadie me ayudo…fue lo mas humillante que haya vivido en mi vida…

~_Fin Flashback_~

Estaba tan deprimida por lo ocurrido que no pude evitar llorar de camino a casa, cuando ya se me había pasado un poco el llanto decidí comprarme un helado ya que a veces me siento bien comiéndolos y fue ahí donde conocí a un chico del cual me enamore a primera vista…El se llamaba Kaito y era unos años mayor que yo, al parecer era fanático de los helados porque cuando lo vi se estaba comiendo una enorme cantidad de helado ._.U.

Cuando me fui a sentar a comer tranquilamente mi helado el…se acercó y me saludo… y no supe reaccionar _

-Hola! ^^ - Era muy amigable y además atractivo, tenia lindos ojos azules como el mar al igual que su cabello.

-H-h-hola…-No se porque pero me costó mucho saludarlo.

-Estabas triste?-No se como es que lo supo pero parecía haberse preocupado…eso fue algo extraño…

-N-no..n-no estaba triste…-No quería hablarle a nadie de mi situación porque era…algo vergonzoso para mí.

-Jaja no tienes para que mentir, además que se ven algunos moretones en tu cara y aun tienes lágrimas en tus ojos- No supe como reaccionar porque de verdad estaba deprimida asique le conté todo lo que me pasaba y comenzé a llorar como loca pero el se quedó consolándome y me acompaño a casa. Me dijo que me veria al día siguiente para hablar mejor para ver si me podía ayudar en algo…fue la tarde mas genial que tuve en mi vida…

Al día siguiente al salir de la escuela me encontré con el y seguimos hablando, el me dijo que me quería presentar a unos amigos y me puse nerviosa pero no fue tan malo como pensé.

-Miku, ellos son mis amigos: Luka, los gemelos Rin y Len, Gumi y Gakupo- Fueron muy agradables conmigo, fue la primera vez que me sentía bien en un lugar con personas casi de mi edad, me sentí demasiado feliz, demasiado feliz…

-Entonces tu vives a diario soportando eso?- Rin quedo impactada con lo que conte de mi historia que vivía a diario.

-Eso esta mal, deberías hablar con la directora porque ya pasa a ser bullying- Luka era alguien muy agradable y comprensiva, la verdad es que me agrado mucho junto a Rin.

-Miku! Te vamos a ayudar, no dejaremos que te sigan molestando!- Jeje Gumi también me agrado bastante, es muy alegre…

-Ves Miku? Todo tiene solución! Te ayudaremos y todo saldrá bien ^^- Las palabras de Kaito me animaron bastante, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, este si que fue el mejor día de mi vida c:

~_5 Semanas después_~

Todo ha ido de maravilla! Gracias a los amigos de Kaito ahora todo va bien y no estoy siendo presionada por el resto, le conte a Mikuo a través de una llamada y me dijo que estaba muy alegre y que dentro de poco llegaba de su viaje para verme, Gakupo y Luka se encargaron de hablar con la directora, ella expulsó a mis agresores; Rin, Len, Gumi y Kaito ahora son mis grandes amigos, en especial Rin y también Luka y kaito…el…ahora es alguien muy especial…Me alegro mucho de haberlo conocido…

~_Un año después_~

Este ultimo tiempo me la he pasado de maravilla, todo ha mejorado un montón, ya nadie me molesta ni me presiona ¡Todo va perfecto! Ademas Kaito y yo ahora somos novios y estamos felices como pareja y Mikuo esta mas feliz que nunca porque mis problemas se acabaron y esta muy agradecido con Kaito y sus amigos. Ahora vivo una vida feliz y tranquila con nuevos amigos que me quieren tal como soy c: …..

….Te deseo una feliz vida ^^


End file.
